Undertale: A Musical
by TheGirlAtTheBakery
Summary: Come and settle in your seat, let an array of actors capture your imagination and listen to a tale of skeletons, spiders, monsters, humans and the open heart of a small child.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: None of these songs or characters belong to me. Undertale and all its characters and music belong to Toby Fox and all the lyrics belong to Man on the Internet. Please check out the youtube musical on Man on the Internets channel, a lot of hard work and talent went into these lyrics and they deserve recognition. Should any of the content creators wish for me to take down this work then I will comply without question. This is a piece of fan work.

Now that all the disclaimer-y stuff is out of the way, I was listening to the music and I decided I wanted to try writing the stage directions to an Undertale play. This is a work of curiosity and if anyone has any advice on writing in this format I would be happy to hear it! I hope you enjoy reading this work as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 _The orchestra tuning fades out and the curtain draws back to reveal a dark stage – the stage is empty and only a large black screen is present. A projector behind the screen starts to whirr quietly and an image of a Boss Monster and a human standing beside each other appears, providing the only light on the stage thus far._

 _A woman walks out into front center stage and faces the audience, the light from the screen casting a shadow and obscuring her face. She straightens up and looks into the audience as she begins to sing in time with the orchestra._

 _Song: Start Menu_

 **Storyteller:**

(Sung)

Sit down child

Do not quail

With peace and love

We will prevail

If you climb

Along this trail

You will hear

The Undertale

 _As she sings, two groups of people appear. One group from each side of the stage. Everyone is obscured by shadow and only their silhouettes are visible. They stand behind and on either side of the Storyteller. One group appears oddly shaped, bearing ears, horns and round figures not found on humans. The other group appears a normal group of humans, dressed in tunics and carrying various weapons._

 **Storyteller:**

(Spoken directly to the audience)

Hush now little ones

I have a story for you

A story about men…

And monsters.

 _The screen behind the actor's changes – two sides of a war, the monsters and the humans facing each other._

 _(Song: Once upon a time)_

 **All Chorus:**

(Slow and sorrowful, in time with the music.)

Long ago

Men and beasts

Ruled the earth

And had their feasts

Then one day

Came a war

Blood was spilt

As ne'er before

 **Human Chorus:**

(Accusatory, they brandish their weapons at the monsters)

No monster

Will know love

No monster belongs

In the world above

 _The screen changes once more, the humans stand above a terrified mass of monsters, condemning them to their existence underground._

Seal them

Underground

Let this barrier

Surround

 _The music stop abruptly and the Storyteller speaks again. Start menu plays again._

 **Storyteller:**

(Spoken)

The humans, filled with determination

Won the war

And sealed the monsters

Deep below Mount Ebbott

Creating a barrier

Only a human soul could pass

 _The human chorus, still brandishing their weapons, slowly moves off stage and the monster chorus grows larger as they move towards the center of the stage. Out of sight, behind the monster chorus, a few actors spread yellow flowers around the floor to obscure a soft landing area – most likely a pad or a mattress._

 **Monster Chorus:**

(Solemn and hopeless)

Many years

Many tears

We live on

Despite our fears

There's no chance

We could have won

Now we'll never

See the sun

Stones instead

Of stars above

We've lost hopes

And dreams and love

Angels cry

From on high

Will they free us

Or will we die?

No new friends

Come around

That's our life

Here underground

While on high

Sits our king

Listen you might

Hear him sing

 _The image on the screen changes once more and shows Mount Ebbott from a distance as ASGORE begins to play. Asgore stands above the screen with his back to the audience, his cape obscuring his figure and his horns visible above his collar. The Monster Chorus turns to listen to him._

 **Asgore:**

(Sad and slow with an exceptionally low voice)

So much blood

So much pain

Just to see

The sun again

One day soon

Freedom shall ring

So proclaims

The Mountain King

 _Asgore disappears from sight and the Monster Chorus turns around as the latter half of Once Upon a Time begins to play and the screen shifts once again – a child in a striped shirt climbs towards the opening of a cave._

 **Monster Chorus:**

(More upbeat, almost hopeful)  
Now the years have flown by

A child climbs on high

Will they return from the mountain

Or will they surely die?

 _The child on the screen faces a great chasm in the cave, their back to the audience._

A tale of the underground

Tonight we sing

A tale of fallen children

And mountain kings

 _The child's foot is shown tripping over a root and they fall down the chasm._

Sit down children (Fallen Child)

Do not quail

Hopes and dreams (And Mountain Kings)

Will win this tale

 _The child is shown face down on the ground, the Monster Chorus slowly backs off on either side off the stage, disappearing into the wings as the screen starts to fade out and a light shines down from above. The bed of golden flowers is illuminated and a few white columns are rolled into place on either side of the flowers._

If you climb

Along this trail

You will hear

The Undertale

Sit down children

Do not quail

Hopes and dreams

Will sure prevail

If you climb

Along this trail

You will hear

The Undertale

 _The music fades out and a child falls from above the stage down onto the bed hidden by the flowers, bouncing once and scattering a few flowers. They do not make a single sound and lay still._


	2. Chapter 2

Neither the characters, plot and settings from Undertale nor the song lyrics are mine. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and the lyrics come from Man on the Internet's youtube Undertale the Musical. Please check out Man on the Internets musical, a lot of hard work and talent went into making it happen and if you have not played Undertale yourself, I wholeheartedly recommend you do that. Should any of the original creators wish for me to take down this work for any reason, I will comply without question. This is a fan-made piece of work

* * *

 _The child sits up slowly, clutching their head. They wear a striped blue and pink shirt/sweater and a pair of pants. Visible on their cheek is a bandage. They manage to pull themselves to their feet and stagger off the landing pad. It's silent as they cast a glance in either direction, clearly nervous._

 _Suddenly, an actor pops up from a nearby trapdoor on the stage. They have makeup that makes their face look nearly white with black lines that accentuate only their most basic features. Around their face is a ring of six yellow petals and their body seems to be trapped by vines. They move in an unnatural and unnerving manner, swaying side to side and speaking in a voice that's just slightly too happy, too polite and too high._

 **Flowey:**

Well Howdy! Are you new here? Gee, I guess I'll have to explain how things work around here!

 _Flowey laughs, Your Best Friend beginning to play in the background. It sounds happy and friendly at first._

(Sung)

Hi! My names Flowey

I'm your new best friend

Welcome underground!

Looks like you're new

Well, lucky for you kid

I can show you around

Lot's to do

So much to see

Spread the LOVE

Be friends with me

 _The front of the child's shirt suddenly glows red, a red heart shaped light beneath the fabric representing the child's soul._

(Spoken)

That's your soul! The very culmination of your being! It's very weak now, but it can grow strong with lots of LOVE!

(Sung)

Friends are made with LOVE

LOVE's spread through pellets

Look, I've got a few

Catch them why don'tcha

Catch all that you can

Run into them yo l

 _The music lowers by a semitone, sounding distorted. Flowey's voice becomes malevolent but never seems to lose it's cheery sound. He almost seems gleeful about murdering a defenseless child. A few small white pellets are shot from somewhere off stage, hitting the child and making their soul flicker._

Feeling woozy?

Good! You're dumb!

You fell down

Now I'll have fun

Down here there's one rule

Kill or you'll be killed

A lesson you'll soon learn

Levels of Violence

That's my kind of LOVE

Spread when I slash and burn

 _The child looks terrified, falling back into a sitting position and quivering. They can't even scream. The music lowers another semitone and Flowey begins to look deranged, grinning wildly and swaying side to side._

Take heart kid

You met your end

Falling to your true best friend

I will not bow down

I will not suffer

I will not ever cry!

This is the end

Of your very short path

Toodle-oo kiddo

Die!

 _There's a tearing sound and Flowey's arms come free of the vines trapping him. They are green and hung with vines and wicked sharp black nails at the end of his fingers. The child looks utterly terrified and tries to move away, but Flowey's arms close in too quickly and grab him as the music screeches to a halt. The child's soul starts to flicker and seems to be growing dimmer, much to the delight of Flowey. Suddenly, the soul flashes bright and Flowey drops the child. A flash of fire makes Flowey retreat with a yelp, the trapdoor slamming shut._

 _A woman appears from stage left, slowly approaching the child. Barefoot and wearing a long purple dress with a Delta Rune on her chest. Her makeup makes her appear white as well, though she appears warm and gentle. Her hair is white and parted into two sections, making it appear as though she has two long ears._

 **Toriel:**

(Spoken)

What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.

 _She scowls a bit and the child backs away in fear. Toriel notices and kneels down, smiling as Fallen Down begins to play. The screen behind them offers a soft purple glow to comfort the child and audience._

Fear not, my child. I am Toriel, guardian of the Ruins. I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen down and…

 _She trails off as she notices the child is still terrified and on the verge of tears. Her face melts into a sympathetic smile and she offers her hand to the child and begins to sing, her voice maternal, warm and gentle._

(Sung)

Oh my child

You've fallen down

It's dark and there's no one

Around to guide

You through the dark

But please don't you worry

Your little head

I'll be here

To guide you along

Right here by your side

Through the maze

And teach you the way

Just take my hand

Don't be afraid

It has been so long

Since a human has

Come through here

You remind me of love

I'd once known

 _The child approaches, seeming comforted. They take Toriel's hand and she pulls them into a warm embrace. After a moment, she pulls away and stands up. The small human child clutches her hand and stays by her side, earning a soft smile from Toriel. She leads them towards the front of the stage, the screen behind them becoming textured like bricks and representing the walls of the ruin._

Listen well

My dear child

You're going to grow up

And learn all that

Life will teach you

Your mother will always be proud

You will never leave me

Here you will stay

Never will you be afraid

Here with me

You've fallen down

Now get up

The underground isn't such

An awful place to live peacefully

Together

And who would need to see

Light of day?

 _The child pauses and looks up at Toriel and she looks embarrassed to have called herself the child's mother._

(Spoken)

Ah… I'm sorry… Would it make you happy to call me 'mother?'

 _The child smiles and nods vigorously, earning an approving smile from Toriel. Toriel pats their head affectionately, looking out at the audience then back at the child._

(Sung)

Oh my child

Bathed in light

I know that you're scared

That you've fallen down

But Toriel will spare your life

Come my child

Let's move on

And live in my world

And just maybe

You could teach me

How you stay determined

And strong

 _The two pause and look out towards the audience. Toriel looks hopeful and perhaps a bit sad. The child looks curious. Behind them the screen remains unchanged and figures shift in the shadows, the silhouettes of monsters hiding in the pillars of the ruins._


End file.
